


Avengers watch Spider man : homecoming

by Aven7325



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Watching the Movie, avengers watch spider man : homecoming, avengers watch the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aven7325/pseuds/Aven7325
Summary: all the Avengers with Shuri, T'challa, Scott Lang, Nick Fury, Maria, Bucky, Wanda are teleporting into a room to watch Spider man homecoming.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1 : The Wake Awakens

Chapter 1: The Wake Awakens

Tony Stark was in his studio preparing the plans for the iron spider costume, when all of a sudden his black vision and all he knows is who had fainted.

When he awoke Tony could see that he was not in his studio, but in a black room with only a few nightlights on his side to get light.

He heard a groan to his left.

" Mr Stark. " 

He looks next to him and sees Peter Parker the kid he recruited to fight the Rogers team.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

Peter nodded and looked around.

" On est ou Mr Stark. "

"I don't know kid."

While he chatted the other persons present in the room began to wake up.

"Where are we?"

Tony froze by hearing the voice that came from one side of Peter's seat, he leaned to the side and saw.

"Rogers," says Tony in a neutral tone.

Steve grimaced to the sound of Tony "Stark's" way, Steve said in a slightly worried tone and Tony didn't part in a good run.

"What we're doing here," Sam asked a little drowsy.

"Stark tells me that it's not yet one of your inventions," says Steve, looking at Tony with his gaze (it's your fault. )

"I didn't do anything," Tony shouted at Steve.

"Quiet everyone" says a very familiar path that Tony could easily recognize.

"Brucie" says Tony, looking to his right happy to find his best friend and his science bros.

"Bruce!" says a woman's way behind Bruce.

Bruce turned around and went.

"Hi Nat" says Bruce in a gentle and sad way.

"How minion what a charming reunion" says an unrecognizable path for everyone.

Suddenly a girl with black hair and green eyes appears before had.

"Who are you?" said Steve, trying to get up, but he was stuck.

"My name is Raven and I brought you here.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Fury.

"You're going to watch a movie," Raven says in a joyous way.

"What!" cried the whole room.

"You brought me here with him," Tony said, pointing to Steve, "To watch a movie."

"Not just any movie your future has you," Raven said, pointing to you and Tony, this time pointing to Peter.

"Me?" asked Peter, pointing at himself.

"Yes you now the film will start give five minutes to install it" she says, leaving them alone.

"Who's the kid?" asked Nat.

"He's my intern," says Tony, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You don't have an intern, you hate them," Nat says with doubt, seeing Tony's lie very well.

Before Tony can answer the screen started and Raven returns to the room.

"All right, everyone the movie is going to start, are you ready?" asked Raven.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Maria Hill.

"No," Raven says cheerfully and turns the film on and all the nightlights go out.

The film begins.

The allocation of places

3ème ranger  
Wanda, Vision, Thor.  
2ème ranger  
Clint, Natasha, Scott, Shuri, T'Challa, Maria, Fury.  
1er ranger  
Rhodes, Bruce, Tony, Peter, Steve, Sam, Bucky


	2. Chapter 2: Business is good

**An image appears on the screen and we see Toomes and Mason studying a drawing of the Avengers made by a child.**

**"It's never going to be the same after what happened, it's true look at me, we've got aliens, we've got big green guys who shave fats from the sky when he peaks an anger."**

**"When I was a kid I drew cowboys and Indians."**

"It's Native American, isn't it?" asked Clint, not sure of himself.

But everyone ignored his question.

"Why are we watching her, I thought it was a movie about Stark and the kid?" asked Sam.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you the title of the movie was Spider man homecoming" says Raven always cheerfully.

Peter felt like he was going to collapse even though he was in a chair, he was probably going to find out his identity, he looked at Mr Stark with worried puppy eyes, Mr Stark looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder with a comforting grip.

"So that means we'll find out the identity of Spider man," Bucky told Raven, he was very curious to know who had managed to catch his metal arm with little effort.

"Yes," Raven said, restarting the film.

**"Infate, it's Native American, but it doesn't matter."**

"I knew it!" shouted Clint.

**Toomes always held the drawing and asked Mason what he thought "the child has a future" Toomes gently mocks his friend's words "That's what we'll see," he says, walking and looking at the destroyed Stark tower with only the A attach to the tower.**

The Avengers made a grimace when they saw the damage he had caused them and the Chitauri, they all looked down and did not want to see the images of the battle again.

Seeing their gaze down and their sad expression Peter tried to comfort them.

"You know the damage is material the most important thing is that people are alive and it's thanks to you," Peter tells the Avengers as they raise their heads upon hearing Peter's words.

"You're right, kid," tony says, ruffling Peter's hair with his hand.

**one sees on the screen Toomes heading towards a carcass of a huge creature, Toomes shouted at one of the workers about the resistance of the creature, Toomes picked up a Chitauri weapon and used it to remove the nuclei of energies and told the workers to use their weapons against them.**

**A man appeared and Toomes greeted him, the man in question called Brice on the other hand had the area very relaxed and annoying saying that his alarm clock had not rung.**

Everyone in the room laughed except Fury, Maria and Peter.

"It's the oldest excuse in the world," Tony says with a laugh.

Peter blushed him knowing that this morning he had said the same excuse to his teacher to express his delay.

**Toomes did not give him his excuse and told him that it was the construction site of the century for them.**

**Suddenly a woman started talking and entered the site with a team behind her and shouted "Watch out, please! according to Decree 396 B "she referred to the new order according to which all post-battle clean-ups would be under their jurisdiction.**

**Toomes became angry and shouted that he had a contract with the city, but the woman began to say that the construction site was in their jurisdiction.**

**The workers all look at each other not knowing what to do, one suddenly sees an employee put in the pocket of his coat a core of energy.**

"His doesn't smell good," said Nat, slightly worried, but kept his inexpressive expression.

"It's not me!" shouted Scott next to Natasha.

Everyone turned to him and looked at him.

"What?" said Scott, aver a confused area.

No one wanted to say anything about it and they turned around to watch the movie.

**Toomes begged the woman that he had put a lot of money into the building site and that he could lose his house if he didn't run for work, the woman told him that she was sorry and that she could do nothing for them and she left.**

"It's sad anyway," Peter says, bowing his head, he felt really bad for these people who could lose their homes.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure everything will be fine" reassured Mr. Stark.

**Toomes watched her leave and a man behind him began to speak, "Maybe next time, don't lie down too much."**

"Fight! Fight! Fight! "sings Scott, Sam and Shuri.

**Toomes turned and smiled, casting a menacing glance at him, and asked him what he had said.**

**Toomes turned to his team and said, "Yeah he's right I shouldn't have stretched out too much" he turns to the man and puts a right in his face.**

"Well done!" cried Shuri.

"Shuri wants you to behave" asks T'Challa to despair of his sister's behavior.

**We see all the other officers pointing their weapons at Toomes, the woman comes back and tells the officers to lay down their weapons.**

**The woman told him that if he had a problem that he had to tell his superiors, Tommes asked them who his superior was.**

**Suddenly a television appears broadcasting the information about Stark and the contract of Damage Control.**

"I just wanted to help," Tony says, fucking his head while he was pretending to turn into a disaster.

"I'm not your fault Tony," Bruce says, trying to comfort his science bros. "you just wanted to help."

"Bruce is right Tony is not your fault" says Steve and for once Tony had the courage to look him in the eye.

"Thank you Steve" says Tony sincerely, Steve was happy it was perhaps the beginning of a reconciliation.

**Toomes watched television angrily.**

**Schult was also angry and said, "So now the assholes who made it get messed up are paid to clean it up.**

"The Avengers aren't assholes without them we'd all be dead," Peter cried.

**While Toomes and Schult were watching the news, Mason was tinkering with the energy core that one of the workers had stolen from the salvage site.**

**The energy core was now connected to an engine with wires, the blades of the engine had started to turn and the machine it was put floated above the table.**

"Whoa, you saw that Mr Stark his fleet, I want one!" said Peter, his eyes shining with admiration on the drone.

Jealous Tony began to answer to Peter.

"As a kid I can make you a lot cooler and more beautiful, he can even fly higher," says Tony and Peter's admiration of Tony's drone.

"That's right, Mr. Stark."

"Of course," says Tony.

Everyone looks at them and we quickly see the father-son relationship between Tony and Peter.

"Well, we can take back the movie Iron Dad," Clint said, smiling as he saw Tony's black eyes.

Before Tony could answer Clint the film got back on track and Tony sulked.

**One of the workers removed a blanket covering a huge piece of Chitauri armor or there were several nuclei of energy, one of the workers asked Toomes that he was going to do all his.**

**Toomes replies that he was going to keep it "the world is changing, so much so that we change too."**

"How did you not know that songs were missing?" says Steve, looking at Fury.

"We can't always know what's going on," Fury says

"I thought SHIELD all knew what was going on," Tony says with a smirk.

Fury did not answer, but gave Tony a black look.

**8 years later**

**Can't you here knocking me rolling stones was playing in a warehouse.**

"I love this song!" shouted Shuri and T'Challa sighed.

**There were workers carrying crates of extraterrestrial materials from other make rifles with materials, a little further or sees a worker with a gun, he activates it and a neon ray easily comes out sharp cutting the large object on which he was aiming.**

**We see a machine counting money, a lot of money.**

**A silhouette dressed in a flight suit with huge mechanical wings on the back get closer to the warehouse.**

"I want the same wings" whispered Sam impressed by the huge wings.

**The ceiling doors of the warehouse open and the masked silhouette dropped the crates in mid-flight to the ground, the masked silhouette crosses the roof and lands on a platform, Toomes comes out of the suit and faces Mason.**

**"And here's Mason, business is good!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, it makes me write faster 😊 I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
